


Steamy Onsen Trip

by Emmiu27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmiu27/pseuds/Emmiu27
Summary: Haikyuu Time skip spoilers, but also plus my imaginationA group of the boys from the National Japan team decide to go on a relaxing Onsen vacation with their boyfriends.The first night Sakusa tries to compete with Ushijima, somehow this escalates to an orgy."Sakusa raises his eyebrow just barely, then looking into Tendou's frazzled face says “I could fuck him while he fucked you, and he would still scream louder.” Tendou shivered, simultaneously wanting to clap back with something bratty, and feeling a little too scared to speak."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 62





	1. Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This started as an ABO fic but it didn't stay that way so i do use the term Alpha but think about it more as like how werewolf packs might be, where one member is the Alpha and the other men fight for his position.  
> Also most of this is from Tendou's perspective, but you get some insights into the other guys brains too!
> 
> Also my beta reader said it was funny? So just know its Smutty but a little goofy because I really think these guys would think some funny irreverent stuff!
> 
> Only proof read like once so apologies if spelling or grammar is rough.

They were all in the common room of the Onsen, muggy and hot from their bath and being inside bundled in their robes. It was making Tendou feel hot under the collar, or maybe that was something else. His lithe form stretched out on the couch he had to him self and as he leaned his head back extra far he happened to turn towards where the more energetic boys of their party were playing an aggressive game of ping pong. Tendou scoffed, of course everything those boys did was aggressive, this game was Bokuto and Hinata versus Atsumu and Ushijima... ~wow~ look at those arms, his chest, his hair slicked to his forehead. Suddenly Tendou needed to sit up and look away so that he could begin breathing again, the sight of Ushijima, his Ushiwaka, in the simple robe, chest slightly exposed nearly made Tendou moan and reach for himself right in front of everyone. Simple styles, especially more traditional clothes, always looked so incredible on Ushijima, where Tendou always felt they made his slim and lanky form look extra creepy, like the ring or something horrific.

He turned back to the group gathered on the couches and armchairs, some might see them as the lazy group, some of them even full on stoner types. His bright eyes darted around taking in Sakusa closest to him, in his own chair of course, eyes over his mask darting over toward Atsumu, (phew) at least Tendou wasn’t the only one staring at his man on the low. Next on a couch together, sitting suspiciously close were Suna and Osamu, it looked like Suna might have been whispering in the gray haired man's ear and was that a blush crossing his face? Tendou was suddenly intrigued and wanted to know more, hear more even, it’s no surprise to anyone that he loves to watch and isn’t shy about getting involved in other couples intimate moments.

Before he can learn more, Sakusa says the most out of pocket thing possible, not that this is unusual for him, he has very little social grace, even less than Wakatoshi maybe. He leans back, spreads his legs in the most obnoxious dominating way and says,

“You know I am definitely the top Alpha here I could top every single one of you.” Silence filled the room, even the boys playing on the other side could tell something was wrong. Tendou was the first to gather his wits, 

“HA NO WAY” head snapping toward Sakusa he speaks clearly and in the most sure tone he could muster,

“if you think anyone is topping my waka other than me you are wrong, and that's only on special occasions ;)”. 

Suna scooted forward and pulled out his phone, no doubt getting ready to record if this became an all out fight, he couldn’t wait to tell Tsum that his crush had been so BOLD. Sakusa raises his eyebrow just barely, then looking into Tendou's frazzled face replies,

“I could fuck him while he fucked you, and he would still scream louder.” 

Tendou shivered, simultaneously wanting to clap back with something bratty, and feeling a little too scared to speak. Either way it made him feel tingly and that was a slippery slope for him toward dangerously turned on, especially being surrounded by all the huge and shockingly handsome pro athletes and their boyfriends. Tendou, shocked into silence just this once didn’t have a chance to retort before he felt a strong hand gripping the back of his neck in his most favorite way. Ushijima pulled him close by the neck and looked into his shocked face,

“what could have been said to shock my sweetheart into silence?” he chuckled just for a moment before lowering his voice and continuing   
“it’s been a while since i’ve seen your face this way”, just quiet enough for Tendou and the closest few boys to hear. Tendou blushed at the implication remembering the few times Ushijima had managed to shock him in the bedroom, it was a short list but each memory was attached to the best sexual experiences of his life, those venn diagrams made a circle. He smiled through the redness in his cheeks, pressing back into his boyfriends hand as the tension released from his shoulders. Honestly who cares what Stinky-Omi had to say, he just has a weird god complex or something, he wouldn't understand the strength of a true alpha like his Ushi.

Suna was the next person to gain their composure enough to respond to Ushijima's question,   
“ Sakusa said something out of pocket about topping everyone here and Tendou got defensive” he summarized, right at this moment Bokuto and Hinata scampered over, the former dragging Akaashi behind him like a sweet little kid dragging a stuffed animal around. Atsumu was acting like he was disinterested but was scanning the room to drag Kageyama into the drama since he seemed to have disappeared during their earlier ping pong game, 

“he is such a sore loser” Atsumu grumbled under his breath as he debated abandoning his setter buddy in favor of the drama brewing around Sakusa. Sakusa, the gorgeous, terrifying germaphobe who always had an extra desire to pick at Tsumu's weaknesses, and made him whine and cry with embarrassment more often then he would admit. Screw Kage-chan, Atsumu decided his heart came first and hurried over to the big group, feeling bold enough to just keep walking until he was on the edge of the couch his brother and Suna were on, merely a foot or two from Sakusa.

Sakusa lost focus only for a moment as Atsumu finally walked over and sat down *right* next to him, ‘oh my god this guy is so annoying’ Sakusa thought but also didn’t lean away. He wished he could smell the blonde mans sweat just a little, but his mask prevented that. He realized he now had everyone's attention in some way, except Akaashi, damn that man was so pretty and so unobtainable, Sakusa had never seen someone so single-minded who was so resistant to temptation and domination. Nevermind Akaashi and Atsumu, it was time to start addressing the fire he had just started. He didn’t have the intention of upsetting anyone, although he didn’t much care. He figured his statement was common sense, he was the best spiker in the bunch and confident in his dominant personality, didn’t these guys fantasize? He had imagined each one of them under him at one point or another. Mostly in his fantasies they were tied up or pinned down making a mess of themselves for Sakusa to tease, shame and degrade them about. Then he would began to clean them up, to his standards, before eating and fucking their newly clean assholes without abandon. The same way he’s done to Atsumu over and over again since they joined the same team. Atsumu loved being told what a dirty slut he was though, maybe these other boys didn’t expect Sakusa to be so blunt about it but he knew what they all were.

“I was just saying what I think is true, are you saying you don’t think I am the best Alpha here?”

“Thats exactly what i’m saying Omiomi. My Wakatoshi embodies a calm innate power that LITERALLY everyone can feel the moment they meet him, he is obviously the toppiest top, you are literally a wallflower of the highest order”

“No need to insult me Tendo, Power is not always seen from the outside, I thought you’d know that from all the manga you read”

“Personally I think Bokuto is the most powerful and sweet top and that counts for everything to me. Also I would venture to guess he is more sexually unreserved, messy and primal than Mr Sanitary and Mr Stoic.”

At first everyone rolled their eyes at Akaashi, of course he would say Bo was the best, they were such lovebirds. But after a few moments some eyes started to glaze over imagining Bokuto's obvious willingness to please, and get messy in the process, and some tension started brewing as the men began to fantasize about their friends' partners and how they might be in bed. Hinata, ever the peacemaker, stepped forward, 

“look I don’t know what the goal of this conversation is but Omi, Ushi, Bo... you are all sexy and strong in my eyes and I am sure you make the people you fuck very happy in your own unique ways, someday maybe we can all try and compare in a fair competition!” He stuttered to a stop as he realized that such a competition would involve a lot of members fucking each others partners and maybe even more. Not that Hinata was opposed to that fantasy at all but he realized maybe he shouldn’t have said it out loud as a lot of confused panicky looks started to pass around the men. Kageyama chose this already incredibly tense moment to return and he just opened his mouth and said the first thing he could 

“HINATA BOKE'' this familiar banter broke the silence and everyone started to laugh, except Sakusa and Ushijima who were still sharing a look as Ushijima stood over the other man, his hand still on the back of Tendou’s neck, soothing his partner with gentle thumb circles as he faced off with the other alpha. 

With most of the men looking lost, a small and soothing voice could be heard, Osamu spoke up and turned toward Kageyama, Atsumu, and Hinata since they looked the most shaken and calmly explained,

“it would seem the issue is not about if we would all fuck each other which clearly we would, but rather Sakusa implied that he would be the one to fuck Ushijima but Tendo disagrees.” 

“However,” Suna butts in over his boyfriend “I am now interested in the groups takes on who is the Alpha of our pack of horny jackals and our contenders are Sakusa or Ushijima... or I guess Bokuto now too. I will be recording each of your votes and making a Survivor style edit of them in the end.” The pair had succinctly managed to answer everyone's questions and make a reality show out of it, unsurprising really, they were definitely the coolest couple.

The three contestants were told to go wait in the baths because the others need to have a discussion and cast votes. However out of a concern that there might be a fight or something they allowed Akaashi to chaperone the 3 men, Tendou whined indignantly about how Akaashi got to go with them when it was obvious what his vote would be too, but he was deemed too chaotic for that duty. Instead he was left trying to convince Hinata and the others of his big strong Ushiwaka’s supremacy, he chose to do this by sharing alternating sweet and spicy stories of him being the best boyfriend/daddy/ alpha in the world. Inspired by Ushijima’s statement earlier he began to recount the times Ushi had been so sexy it left him speechless. The first was easy and classic,

“Okay but you guys let's be honest his dick is so HUGE that has to count for a ton of points in this kind of competition. It's like a tube of tennis balls big, like a can of Arizona big, like was the first thing to ever make me shut up in my life big” he boasts proudly not caring who hears about his boyfriend's massive package. Murmurs of affirmation go around, dick size did seem important in this game, but there had to be more right? 

“Bokuto told me that his is so thick that people wont even suck it, they only will fuck him cause they can’t open their mouth that wide” Hinata reports with a grin,   
“I don’t know how long it is but width is important too right?”. While Tendou loved to hear about a dick of challenging proportions he would not be outdone, 

“Ushis strength and stamina are unparalleled each of you knows that, he can lift any of us up and fuck us against a wall for hours.”

“I heard Bokuto is into pet play and primal kink stuff and stuff” 

“Ushi has a daddy kink”

“Bokuto seems like he would be better at aftercare” 

“Ushijima is a more stable provider, more responsible“ 

”Omi is a shibari expert and also is a Dom who’s into BDSM, he’s a degrader and a sadist and he makes me cum so hard I cry almost ev’ry time”- This confession is met with silence as all heads turn to Atsumu. 

“Tsum tsum are you okay?...” Hinata asks hesitantly. 

“Peachy! I honestly love the way he does things to me, feeling entirely pathetic and out of control but knowing he will clean me up and make me feel so fucking good.” At this admission Tendou cackles loudly,

“Oh i am so glad I stayed to hear this, that is an angle I didn’t consider for him! Tell us more Tsumu, how long have you been doing this, and how does he do it?”

“Oh i guess since we joined the team together really it only took about a week for him to convince me. And the first time he only used a belt to restrain me, maybe he didn’t want to scare me but now we mostly use different leather cuffs on chains that hook onto eye rings on the ceiling and floor of his playroom, or he will just tie me up and suspend me, lately he’s been more into the full set of leather cuffs and anklets and he will chain me so i’m kneeling on the floor, and play with my cock and warm me up with toys or impact play until i’ve totally made a mess of myself, then he takes torturous amounts of time cleaning me up front and back, and inside my hole too then he...” finally realizing how intimate he was being he stopped.

“Wait why are you all so shocked? None of you knew he was into this stuff or had a play room!? I thought for sure Wakatoshi knew at least”

~~~~In the bath~~~~

“You know I feel bad for how Satori reacted to you, I should apologize for his chaotic behavior”

“Ah Toshi my handsome friend don’t worry, I think he must have been trying to defend your honor, he might have been insulted at what i said”

“What did you say exactly”, pipes up Akaashi from where he was resting in Bokutos lap, head on the bigger man's shoulders.

“I think the last straw was when I said I could fuck Wakatoshi while he fucked Tendou and Toshi would still scream louder”

“Ah”

“Hmm”

“Spicy!”

“Tendou doesn’t know you have brought this up with me before, I imagine he would change his mind if he saw your playroom”

Sakusa smiles and looks toward Bokuto and Akaashi realizing they don’t know about the room either, only Tsumu, Ushi and also a very scared Kageyama who still might not understand what it's used for, had ever been in the room. 

“As I am sure you know i am a man of particular tastes, and I like the comfort of a clean room in which all aspects meet my standards and i have all the supplies I need to make lesser men squirm and cry.”

“Why does he sound so sexy but what he says is scary?” 

“Because Bokuto that's the kind of lover I am, a little scary and totally in control.” 

Bo shivered, making Akaashi laugh to himself as the arms around him tightened, Bo has always been sensitive to tone and energy and Sakusa was clearly trying to be intimidating, Akaashi could tell the rise in pheromones and competition was even impacting Ushijima by his posture. A man usually difficult to phase, Ushijima felt Sakusa change his tone and lean in to the silver haired man and it sparked something in his own stomach, suddenly he wanted to square off with these men or at least wrestle them to the ground, just because he could. Akaashi’s melodic and light giggle cut through the tension,

“Oooo i didn’t know we would be having a dick measuring contest in here too boys, lets wait to see what the others have to say before we start a fight.” 

Mostly he spoke out of self preservation he did not want to be caught in even a playful wrestling match with these three, that would just be too much to handle, he needed to get them back around the others to calm them down or at least have more buffer.

“I’m wondering who will have gained more supporters to their cause, Tendo or Tsumu, sadly my love without me there I don’t know who will fight for your case” 

“Oh don’t worry ‘Kaashi i’m sure Sho has my back 100%”

The three Alphas silently pondered Akaashis' analysis each wondering what their lovers had said in their favor, also simultaneously realizing they probably had no secrets from this group anymore, which seemed like a less pressing matter at the moment, here on this hot, steamy onsen adventure. Just then they heard a singsongy tune coming from the hall

“Wa Wa Katoshi lover of the Russian queen, ushi ushi waka Japan's greatest love machine.”

“That's Tendou” 

Ushijima reports with absolute certainty, a straight face, and without blushing, which the other men found impressive. It was obvious, they all knew it was the redheads voice, additionally the lyrics bordered on lewd and as always Tendou’s songs could really get in your brain. 

“I guess it's time to go back” 

Akaashi says, standing and pulling his beefy man up behind him, shielding him inconspicuously from the others view, because he had been hard this whole time. Bo was a champ about it, the problem was he just loved ‘Kaashi so much that the lap sitting lead to an instantaneous boner for him. 

Ushijima managed to stand, exit the tub, and get his feet planted on the ground in barely enough time to catch the tall lanky man as he launched into his boyfriend's arms from the door, an impressive hop to those observing. But as expected Ushijima caught him with ease, high up on his chest with his thick forearms wrapped securely around Tendous legs and clasped under his ass. He leaned up to kiss his lover with a lazy smile like this sort of wild antic was totally normal and entirely endearing to him.

“Missed you”

“Missed you too, Daddy” he grumbled into Ushi's neck. The next moment his head popped up and he addressed the rest of the room

“Time to go back! we talked long and hard and came to some decisions but mostly we learned a lot about each of you” he eyed the two alphas suggestively and waggled his thin eyebrows at Akaashi, 

“Oh and don’t worry there were plenty of people speaking up for your mans.” He humphed a little and snuggled back into his hold in his boyfriend's arms, 

“I fought hard daddy I promise, I think I did good”

“I am sure you did, you are so strong and you always do such a good job for me.”

The others were surprised at how tender Ushijima’s voice got, but it had been a night of sharing intimate things so no one felt the need to comment. Their group of 5 headed back to the sitting room area to hear the final verdict on their hierarchy, in retrospect this seemed like a joke and totally unreal and yet each of them secretly yearned to be named and acknowledged for their alpha traits, their ability to care for and please their partners


	2. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Juicy stuff  
> This chapter is most about  
> UshiXTen  
> BokuXaka  
> SunaXOsu  
> But like all 6 of them together ;)

When they reached the couches they spread out, Ushijima chose the couch with Suna and Osamu snuggling on it, Tendou still in his arms, Sakusa sat in his own chair of course, and Bokuto and Akaashi joined Kageyama and Hinata on the other large sofa. Atsumu still was on the edge of the couch, as close to Sakusa as he could be without being in the quiet man's bubble. He decided to be the bearer of the news and faced the other men to speak- his tired and relaxed energy bringing out his accent strongly,

“Ay so we talk’d it over and we decided that there are different kinds of Alphas here, but that you Omi Omi you are the one everyone is the most curious about, to see what yer capable of'' his words were obviously a challenge and he turned his chest toward his Omi chan baring his neck just slightly to show his submission as the dark haired man growled at his words. Hinata jumps up and interjects,

“Actually we picked titles for each of you for Bokuto we chose Best thicc loving himbo alpha #1!!” Kageyama snorted as his boyfriend had clearly embellished that for his friend's ego. Then Tendou, still straddling Ushijima, leans back so far it seems like he might bend in half and address the group 

“for my Ushiwaka we chose Most strong providing daddy alpha.” Ushijimas heart warmed at the murmurs of appreciation that went around the circle as they all seemed to agree that these titles suited him well. Then almost simultaneously their minds all turned back to Sakusa and his newly unveiled skills, a couple of the men present would admit they were dying to give his unique methods a try for themselves.

Tendou was not one of these people, he had everything he needed in his arms right now, and Ushijima had conveniently dropped the squirming man onto his lap, moving his hands to Tendous hips as Tendou wrapped his long limbs around his boyfriend even tighter, gently and purposefully grinding against his aforementioned massive cock. Not that he didn’t think the kink stuff was fun but he was in a more classic mood tonight, maybe because of the Onsen, with his lover in a simple robe and hardening quickly beneath Satori's hips. Suna glanced at his dear friend and simply said,

“Satori you slut, you’ll get everyone horny if you don’t shut up”, he hadn’t even realized he was lightly moaning into Toshis neck as he felt his hardness against sensitive thighs and warm skin. 

“Mmm speak for yourself i’ve been horny for hours", was the only response he could muster as a very hard cock pressed right between his legs. From the other couch they heard Bokuto exclaim,

“Oh my god me too. I've been hard for like hours” relieved to share about his suffering at least, but unprepared for all the eyes that instantly turned on him, almost hungry. Akaashi, calculating as always, beginning to wonder if he’s going to need to take the initiative to start this, or if one of these so-called alphas would be able to manage it. Sakusa stands up as if on cue,

“I’m going to one of the rooms, those of you interested in learning more about what I do can follow me" and he just walks off. 

“So cold” Hinata whispers and everyone nods in agreement, then Atsumu, Hinata, and Kageyama (he has unanswered questions from the play room experience) follow immediately after. 

“Kou, would you rather see what Sakusa-san will do to those guys or stay and play with Satori and Wakatoshi and Rintaro and Osamu?”, Akaashi had such a calm way of saying everyone's names that they all felt close and less awkward in the wake of the other men leaving. Bokutos face looked incredibly serious as he pondered his options, while he was incredibly curious about the BDSM, he had gotten the most turned on by the way Ushijima calmly emanated strength as he carried his thin but very large boyfriend with ease and was clearly doing something magical to him right now. Bokuto decided these guys would probably be more fun and less scary and that was his speed,

“I wanna be with Waka and see if i can make you sound as blissed out as Tendou right now!!” his excitement was infectious, Ushijima stood up, Tendou cradled on one hip this time and reached out for Bokuto,

"Well then get your girl and lets go, oh and you too-” he looks at Osamu and Suna before saying “whichever way works for you.” They get up hand in hand and follow the other two men and their precious cargo. 

Purposefully Akaashi directs them to the room next to Sakusas out of the three doubles they had reserved in a row, all three rooms backed up onto open air courtyards with smaller baths in them. Suna turned down the lights and found speakers to play some chill music, that was his best offering to the ambiance since he still felt pretty shy about being intimate around these guys, except Satori of course, they had done some pretty wild stuff in the day. Osamu was trailing him like a shadow, even more quiet than him in this situation. He was glad to be away from his brother, and feeling a little bit more like he wanted to tear Sunas shirt off and touch him desperately. So as Suna set up some music, Samu reached under his shirt and traced the shaped of every muscle, his strong hands capturing sharp hips first to pull him closer, then trailing up intently feeling each muscle on Sunas rock hard stomach until he found his ultimate goal, and brushed lightly on his lovers nipples in a way he knew would make him melt. The moan that followed was lost under the music starting and the sloppy kisses of the other two couples who were unabashedly going at it already; Tendou and Ushi standing in the middle of the room and Akaashi straddling Bokuto’s thighs on the cushions by the low table. Suna was surprised and pleased that his partner wanted to initiate today, he was feeling extra shy, but also very turned on by the antics so far and the romantic atmosphere of the trip. He wound his hips in a few figure eights as a response to Samu’s gentle touches to his chest, letting out a breathy sign and letting his head rest back on his boyfriend's shoulder, back and neck arched in a way that made Osamu feel his breath hitch as he took in the view of his own hands toying with the chest that stretched up into view. He looked into Sunas eyes and was met with the most sultry stare he could imagine, and he silently thanked his neurotic brother for helping him to meet and court this gorgeous man with the sleepy eyes.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto yelped as his normally gentle lover tugged him down to the first soft surface they found in the room, climbing on top of him with no hesitation.He watched as his gorgeous boyfriend spread his legs over Bo’s own thick thighs and maneuvered himself to right on top of his growing erection. Then as he always did when he was on top Akaashi reached down and grabbed Bokutos pecs firmly, pinching and toying at his nipples with slim and sure fingers until his Koutaro was mewling and bucking beneath him. Keiji knew in his heart that his boyfriend had the best pecs and ass of everyone present on this vacation, he just knew it.

“Everyone come here I have something to say” the couples each pause and turn to hear Akaashis voice unusually bold and coming from the floor where he was perched on his lovers cock.

“Kou has the most gorgeous pecs I’ve ever seen and when you do this, he-” 

“AHHHHHHHkaaaashhhiii nghhhh that feels so good” the large man moans as his eyes roll back in pleasure. All the others gather closer to take a peek and find themselves quite impressed with Kou’s rack and feel drawn to praise him.

“So pretty Bo you’ve got such a great shape” Osamu offers,

“You sound much cuter than expected Koutaro” Ushijima states

“Can we touch them?” it was Satori who asked the question in everyones hearts.

“Kou? How do you feel about--”

“Yeah...I, I want that” 

This beefy man blushing deeply as his chest was squeezed and admired might have been one of the most beautiful things Akaashi had ever seen, and when he looked up Tendou had a similar look on his face, clearly a connoisseur of beefy men. 

“Okay I have one counter offer...I want to see Ushijima’s pecs this way too” Akaashi offers, Tendou climbs down from in Ushijimas arms and Ushi immediately begins to take off this robe to display himself.

“Wait I was going to bargain for more! Don’t give it up so quickly it’s our best asset” Tendou jokingly scolds. Wakatoshi ignores him and continues to undress, kneeling in front of Akaashi who is still on Bokuto on the floor,

“Please feel free to fondle me to your heart's content” he says as he demurely pushes his chest together and looks away. Without hesitation Akaashi has a hand on each spikers huge pec, and yes he is in heaven, and yes he could absolutely tell you the difference, he could honestly write an essay on the comparative shape, firmness and texture of each man's chest and nipples. And with that rush of bliss Akaashi has reached the place Tendou has been in for potentially hours. Tendou strips naked to join his loved one on the floor, oddly contorting himself to reach Bokuto’s big juicy tiddies, he bends over Bokutos face to essentially spider man kiss his tits as he also uses his huge hands to encompass them and push them together. Thankfully with his torso being so long his dick is not in Bokuto’s face, it is right above his head, but no one seems to mind. 

Akaashi was letting curious fingers flutter over Wakatoshi’s chest, he was even more solid to the touch then he looked which had to be difficult. Suddenly his hands were joined by more fingers as Suna decided he didn’t want to miss this chance to fondle this hot man. Coming from behind but going directly for his nipples Suna was ruthless unlike Akaashi’s tender hands and soon Wakatoshi was letting out low groans and reaching his hands out to grab the closest boy.

Tendou decided to take this moment, while all the others were distracted by his lover's impressive milkers to scurry around and prepare a few things. First he stripped both beds of their comforters and threw them on a chair- much harder to clean those after making a mess than the sheets. Then he went to his bag and pulled out his 16FL bottle of lube from home, he had brought it just for him and Waka, but knew it would also come in handy if he managed to incite the orgy he had been hoping for. At that thought he chuckled, he hadn’t expected demure little Akaashi to be the one pushing forward this agenda, both in the common room and now in the bedroom. Tendou had to give him credit, that man was an impressive power bottom, and suddenly Tendou appreciated the gorgeous setters obsession with Bokuto because he could be dangerous if he was unspoken-for. Then with the bottle of lube in tow he danced back over to the cuddle puddle on the floor and peered over Suna’s shoulder to see what they were all looking at. 

His heart jumped when he saw Ushijima and Bokuto holding hands and moaning loudly as they had attention laved on their full pecs and hardened nipples, he could even tell where someone had been sucking at Koutarou’s nipple by the redness and the sheen of spit left over. This image was too much for Tendou and he cried out and dived for the closest free nipple- closing his mouth over Kou’s nipple lapping up the spit of whomever had been there before, he couldn't be bothered to care. Bokuto tried to writhe in response to the new attention and the feeling of Tendous long tongue made him shout, but long fingers restrained him, Tendou holding his wrist and bicep on the left and Suna pressing into his Shoulder on the right as they pressed their faces deeper into his full muscles, rubbing, lapping and even biting ferociously. 

“PLEASE PLEASE ahhhhhhhh” Bo whined in his usually loud voice. At this shout Tendou and Suna stopped for a moment to check on him, 

“You okay sexy?” Tendou purred into his ear, while simultaneously checking on Kaashi and Ushijima, he knew that the setter would be able to calm Bokuto down most effectively.

“Mmmnnnn it’s just a lot all at once, I want to feel all the good things, I... I love how it feels, I think, but my body keeps fighting it too...tickly.”

“You are probably overstimulated-“ Ushijima manages to get out between heavy breaths and gentle grunts, Akaashi hadn’t stopped his finger's ministrations when he looked up to his boyfriend with a reassuring smile.

“Oh come on Bo you always want ‘more more’ and here are all these sweet friends offering to play with you all at once- are you saying you can’t handle that? I’m so surprised I thought you could manhandle three of me at once but some nipple play is too much?”

“I CAN SO DO IT”

“Such a good boy, I knew you could, now let them make you feel good”, Tendou felt Bokuto immediately relax in his grip when the words “Good boy” passed his boyfriend's lips. He couldn't help but take advantage of this to tease the large man, 

“Oh so all it takes is to tell you what a good boy you’re being?”

Bokuto moaned loudly again, whimpering at the embarrassment of hearing his pet name on someone else's lips. Tendou took a moment to consider the good boys he has known and immediately remembers his sweet baby Goshiki and how praise goes right to his cock.

“What if I tell you how sexy you look like this; laid out like the finest specimen of man with all these muscles, you are so handsome and so strong” he squeezed the bicep in his right hand and ran the fingers of his right down the center of Bokuto’s chest, then over to his waist, gently teasing the skin as lightly as he could before tracing this abs all the way down to his glorious hip V which of course stood out, as he was wrapped in thick corded muscle, solid all over. His muscle was so different from Wakatoshi, somehow looking more full, like it was pressed up at its limits held in by his skin, his body reminded Tendou of some of his favorite stacked manga heros, more of a Captain Yami or Captain Obi. He had the same key appeal as Wakatoshi which was that he looked like he could carry you and your whole family to safety in an emergency, and nothing was more attractive to Tendou.

Just as he suspected his praise, or maybe his fingers, hit their target and Bokuto’s hips thrust up just a bit and Tendou saw the shape of him hardening under the robe, a piece of fabric that was mostly unnecessary at this point. Tendou deftly undid the tie of the robe and flicked it open exposing the other man’s entire naked body faster than he could react. They had just been in the baths together so seeing his torso didn’t seem like a big deal, but his full chest covered in red suck marks combined with his gorgeous hip muscles, and huge thick cock was enough to stop everyone in the room.

“Holy shit you’re radiant” Akaashi choked- never ceasing to be surprised when he saw his man, but with more experience he was able to bounce back quickly. However his words only deepened Bokuto’s blush as Osamu and Suna nodded their agreement.

“You’re hot man” 

“So hot”

“Hinata wasn’t lying, your cock is crazy thick Kou...” 

Tendou purred, a size queen if there ever was one, it lay in the challenge for him, and so far he hadn’t met a dick he couldn’t take, but sometimes only in doggy style. He immediately watched Koutarou’s massive girth jump at the compliment, but it couldn’t go far, too heavy. Tendou reached up to his mouth to make sure he wasn’t drooling openly. He quickly glanced at Wakatoshi who still looked deeply blissed out from Akaashi’s attention to his nipples, and since he had his eyes closed he was missing the huge cock on display. Tendou decided he would tell Ushijima all about this later, they both got off on the idea of fucking their friends, especially with how hot they are. Turning back to the challenge i front of him, he gripped Koutarou’s cock with both hands and began licking his long tongue all around the head sloppily wetting it so he could stretch his mouth around it, and suck hard, hollowing his cheeks, not caring about any lewd noises he made in his conquest of the massive cock. He resettled himself to get above the hard cock so he could push it further down his throat using both hands to help shove it in as far as possible, trying to relax his throat and get it as deep as he could to impress the other guys.

“UHHHHH MY GAWD TENDOOOU” Tendou smiled around the huge amount of cock in his mouth and vibrated his tongue side to side as he hummed. Drool began to pool down Koutaros cock and Tendou used it to wet his hands and started pumping as he pushed further with his mouth. Breathing through his nose like a pro he continued to suck and tightened his hands on the base while he hummed a little song in his mind about giant dicks. He continued humming and choking down more and more until he was sure it wouldn't go any further, then sloppily pulled it all out and used all the extra spit to soak it from base to tip. Then he began again, stuffing himself like he was starving, dying to fill his throat with more of Koutarou's cock than anyone would believe possible. It didn't gag him as much as he expected but as it hardened he could really feel it stretching the limits of his lips, his jaw beginning to feel sore just from being open so wide. But the real trouble was the more he sloppily devoted himself to this cock in his mouth the more he felt empty and craved for his favorite cock to fill him at the same time.

Akaashi, ever the considerate one, noticed that Osamu had stopped playing with Ushijima and was sitting back on his knees surveying the scene. Akaashi reached out and put his hand on the quiet man’s knee and whispered, “hey, are you doing okay? What do you want to do?” and he was surprised to be met with an intense and sultry gaze from under the gray haired man’s bangs. Osamu grabbed the dark haired man’s wrist and saying nothing just pulled him close, so with one hand still on Ushijima’s chest Akaashi leaned up to kiss Osamu’s neck, tracing his other hand up his thigh simultaneously. He began to explore the outline of Osamus cock and the space between his legs with gentle searching fingers, while he twirled the other hand around Wakatoshis nipple tracing small circles. 

“I cant believe you fuck his cock all the time.. it’s just so big” Osamu moaned to the ceiling as he bared his neck for Akaashi to kiss and bite. Akaashis gentle laugh lit up the room and leaned closer to Osamu’s lap, breathing his words heavily as he looked up at the sweet man above him. So that’s why Osamu was looking at him so lustily.

“I’m not as delicate as you all seem to think” with this he wrapped his mouth around the head of Osaums covered cock as his hand snaked between the fold of his robe to graze his thighs and move up toward his balls. The gray hair man huffed and spread his legs to offer more access, causing his cock to pop up between the front of the robe and it smacked Akaashi gently in the face. 

“Oh my g- i’m so sorry” He stuttered out, but Akaashis laugh trilled again as he took this opportunity to lick the underside of the shaft that was being offered to him, toying his tongue back and forth on his frenulum. Osamu bucked his hips which threw him off balance and he reached out his hands to grab Akaashi’s shoulders. As the pretty setter began lavishing more licks on his aching cock Osamu leaned back only to find his boyfriends long arms wrapping around him, helping him to stay upright as he enjoyed the new and sweet feeling of the gentle lips around him. 

“Looks like it feels so good babe, tell me what it’s like, i’m a little jealous”

“Uhn so soft, his mouth, so good, unnnnn he’s so good” Osamu replied, a little sloppily.

Wakatoshi finally roused himself from the stupor of hormones and leaned up on his elbows only to be face to face with Akaashis ass, presented up in the air as he licked and toyed with Samu. Eyes wide Ushijima turned his head and stared intently at the shape of the boys round booty through the robe and without realizing it reached out to begin lifting the back of the robe up slowly.

“You want some of this Daddy?” Tendou chimed in placing the huge bottle of lube next to Ushijimas free hand, startled he looked over to find Tendou, hands already sloppy with lube jerking Bokuto off at a punishing pace as he brought his second hand back over to help. Somehow Tendou always predicted the needs of a situation like this, lube ready before you knew you needed it. Ushijima sat up further and looked at Osamu writhing in Sunas arms as Akaashi’s head sunk lower, taking more and more cock into his throat. Ushijima decided it would be more polite to wait and ask Akaashi himself once he had a moment. So the next time he came up for breath Ushijima said,

“Excuse me Keiji, I don’t mean to interrupt but would you mind if I began to play with your ass? It is very tempting right now”, the smaller man looked back at him surprised that he had asked so formally so he answered formally out of habit.

“You are absolutely welcome to play with me, thank you for asking” ,then he turned right back to his task, undoing the fabric of reality around Osamu. At this point Suna was so turned on by watching, and his boyfriends moaning that he was behind him rutting into his ass and running wild hands all over his chest as Akaashi continued to pleasure him. Ushijima had gotten the answer he needed, so he took the bottle and coated his entire dominant hand with Lube and shifted to the side so he could align his left hand with his goal, just like when he was getting ready to spike. He felt almost as comfortable sexually now as he did with the sport, it came as second nature after years of daily practice with his insatiable lover. With his mind distracted by thoughts of Tendou. he was shaken out of his reverie by Keiji jumping from the insertion of his first finger to the base, ah, maybe his hands were bigger than Koutaros, he slowed down gently sliding his finger out and bringing his tongue down to ease the strain and help relax his partner. As he licked he crooned deeply his low voice felt by all of the boys, thinking to himself ‘this pretty man even tastes pretty, and has a pretty asshole’. Tendous hands sped up hearing his favorite moan in the world, his body conditioned to help bring his lover to climax, even though it wasn’t Wakatoshi in his hands the effect was the same. Bokuto screamed,

“OH MY GOD I'M GONNA CUM” before shooting cum out almost straight up, and it came back down to land on his own chest and face since he hadn’t given Tendou any time to react. 

“Ahaha oopsy we made a mess!” Tendou used his long fingers to scoop up as much of the cum on Bokuto's face as he could and put it right into his own mouth, figuring there's no faster way to clean it up and he would be full of cum by the end of tonight anyway.

“Well Koukou what do you want next? looks like the other boys are a little busy for us” Tendous voice was playful and full of affection, he loved being surrounded by sexy men. Bokuto, feeling spent and fuzzy, looked around at his options, he could keep fucking Tendou, play with Suna or Ushijima or he could force his way in and share Akaashi. Honestly none of the options seemed too bad, but watching Toshi feasting on his lover's ass was making him rock hard again and he had a hankering for eating ass.

“I want to eat your booty like groceries Sa~to~ri” he sang back to the tune of Post to be, Tendous eyes bugged,

“Kou I didn’t know you were such a good boy! Just lay there then and I'll come feed you.” Tendou got up on all fours and positioned himself over Bokuto's head, slipping his long legs under the large man's arms so that if he chose Bo could access the redheads' ass with his hands and face at the same time. Bokuto’s reached out and grabbed the ass over him with a strong grip and he roughly dragged Tendou down onto his face, growling and then licking from his taint all the way to his asshole and then making sloppy circles as he massaged the entrance with his tongue. Much more wet and indirect than Tendou was used to, but absolutely on brand for Kou, and honestly hot in a messy and primal way. He sucked and licked like he was starving and kept grabbing Satoris hips harder, ‘oh thats going to bruise for sure’ was a fleeting thought Tendou had between moaning, crying out for god, and cursing this man's strength and his hunger. Suddenly he felt Bo pushing fingers inside him, using only his spit to lube, it almost kind of worked.

“Here Kou add a little of this, it’ll help me take your fingers faster okay?” he dipped a lube coated finger behind him and added a dollop of lube right above his entrance. Bokuto took the help no questions asked and began finger fucking him hard, and fast, with two of his stocky fingers, curling them the way Kaashi taught him. Soon Tendou was screaming and babbling,

‘oh my god’  
‘feels so good’   
‘just like that kou’ 

over and over in different combinations. When he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and collapsed on top of Bokuto he came face to face with his new thick friend, too delirious and on the edge of orgasm, due to the insistent stimulation of his prostate, all he could manage was to wrap one long hand around the base of the girthy monster and to lick it sloppily as he continued moaning for more. Koutarou, never one for moderation, added a third finger and began licking around his fingers to loosen Satori around him.

“Koutaroooooooooo unfffffff more..lube...please” Satori reminded, so Koutarou pulled all his fingers out and pumped lube onto them, putting them right back inside and twisting to distribute the lube.

“Fucking oh my god” Satori shuddered and moaned as Koutaro curled his three fingers again, unrelenting, confident he can make almost any man cum this way, it was Akaashis special trick! Suddenly he felt Satoris thighs convulsing and his moans crescendo as he came all over himself and Koutarou beneath him.

Hearing the wet sounds all around him followed by Satoris orgasm was too much for Osamu he came into Akaashis mouth with a silent cry and collapsed back onto his boyfriend. Akaashi had no time to feel proud, as he was now finally able to let his moans and cries out from Ushijimas diligent work stretching his ass hole. Wakatoshi was patient and slow, just building up to the third finger now, and always adding more lube the second he felt resistance. Knowing that Ushijima was taking such good care of him allowed Keiji to relax more, and give a little control up, a different feeling from when his Kou fingered him, he always went quickly because he gets too excited. As if to prove his point he had heard Satori begging for more lube and chuckled, mentally thanking Satori for teaching Ushiwaka so well. 

“Ah Wakatoshi I think you have really done a great job getting me ready, thank you it felt so good” he turned his head toward their collapsed lovers and Wakatoshi got the message, he pulled his fingers out and they turned their attention to the sloppy mess their boyfriends had made. Akaashi crawled around to take his lover's hard cock out of Satoris hands and began to tenderly clean it with his mouth, licking every inch free of sweat and cum.

Ushijima put one hand under Satori’s head and one at his hips and lifted him off Bokuto's face until he was kneeling again, ass in the air, hole still slick with lube and spit. Ushijima picked up the lube, pumped three pumps onto his large and needy cock and one onto his hand to warm up for Satori. Then he placed the bottle down in front of Akaashi since he was staring at Bokuto's girth like it was the thing he wanted most in the world. Ushijima lined up his massive cock with his boyfriend's still twitching hole and rubbed the now warm lube from his hand around the rim. Noting that Bokuto had done a good job of preparing him, he slipped his cock inside about halfway with ease. This brought Satori back to life, he looked back at his boyfriend lustily and started moaning and grinding back into him asking for more, and deeper. Satori’s hands were on either side of Bokuto's chest, and at the same time right in front of him Akaashi was coating himself and that glorious cock with lube, straddling his boyfriend like a master. It was absolutely lewd the view Tendou got of Bokuto filling Akaashi up, or more accurately of the pretty taking that huge cock like he owned it. Because it was so thick the journey was slow going but that made it even better and Tendou could not look away.

“Want to help me and add more lube? I need both hands to balance” Keiji asked the redhead, Tendou immediately added lube to his two fingers and wrapped them around the spot where Bokuto's length was disappearing into Akaashi, his fingers were just the right shape for this mission, skinny and long enough to get all the way around. Inspired, Wakatoshi used this time to add more lube to his cock so he could resume pressing into his boyfriend, he knew he was too big for anyone to handle without lube, even though Satori would try when he was drunk sometimes. Both couples started to find their rhythm, Ushijima setting a slow pace and winding in circles to hit different spots inside that he knew Tendou loved. Akaashi somehow managed to reach the base of his lovers girth, and was leisurely bouncing, grinding, and rolling his hips, using his favorite giant cock to pleasure himself, while watching Satori bounce each time Ushijima bottomed out.

To the side Osamu was watching the show intently as his partner whimpered in his ear about how hard he was, the only one who hadn’t had any attention yet, Suna was a patient man but needed something, now. Osamu reached out and pumped some lube into his hand,

“Well should I stretch myself or stretch ya huh?” 

“You. Please” Suna sounded desperate in his ear, he had already known the answer when he asked. Osamu began diligently stretching himself out on lubed fingers as he leaned back against his boyfriend. He was still kind of twitchy from his recent orgasm and he could feel his muscles fluttering against his fingers.

“Nnnnn can you help baby? Your fingers are better”, Suna did not need to be asked twice, he pushed Osamu to his knees and reached for his lubed up hole, pressing his fingers in and curling as he used his other hand to spread his lovers cheeks. Osamu cried out with pleasure and caught the attention of Satori, Akaashi and Ushijima, Bokuto being buried beneath the other men was not visible.

“MMM happy to have you join us again Osamu, seemed like you had some inter-dimensional travel from that amazing blow job you got” 

Satori somehow managed to be snarky with a giant cock inside him. Akaashi just smiled and re-focused on his own pleasure. Suna leaned forward which let his hardness rub up against Osamu’s bare ass as he reached for more lube and plopped it right on his lover's ass, cold, on purpose. Osamu jumped, he loved temperature play and Suna knew it, they would often get carried away with the hot kotatsu, cold sake, and sometimes even food play. Suna swirled the cold gel around Samu’s hole dipping two fingers in and out a few more times before pressing his tip up against and into the sweet heat. He loved to feel the tightness on him, that was his favorite part, not the pounding, just the simple, impossible to replicate tightness of his partner's ass, barely stretched for him. He liked to have resistance to push against, he loved how if he went slow enough it was almost like his lover's ass was pulling him in, squeezing him for more, asking him to go deeper. He rarely ever rushed, unless his partner wanted it really fast, he was much more the type to drag things out. 

He was still pressing slowly into his partner as he heard the others speed up, the noise level rising as Satori and Akaashi started both speaking nonsense as they got closer and closer to their release. Even Ushijima was grunting and groaning as he pulled Satori’s slim body back onto his cock, hard, over and over, his pace and his strength never faltering. In fact as Osamu and Suna looked on he lifted Satori by grabbing him under the knees, arms snaked up and around behind his neck and absolutely pounded him, his hair flouncing like a rag doll, his ass dripping with lube and his unused cock hard and hitting his stomach. Bokuto came into view beneath them as Satori was lifted, and used this opportunity to prop his hips up and start thrusting into Akaashi’s waiting hole. The force with which both men were pounding their lovers overcame all other noises, just the smacking of wet skin could be heard even over the moans and the music. Suna had to fight everything in his body not to speed up, but as he bottomed out into his lover he heard Osamu whimpering and decided to reach down and offer him some relief. But not before he whispered “oh you wish that was you huh?” for Osamu the idea of being pounded like that plus Sunas quick hand on his newly hard erection made him finish so fast. The way he tightened around Suna even more, spasming and grasping onto his cock, brought Suna tumbling over the edge as well.

Akaashi was nearing his limit, he had been so horny since, well since the bath with all the alphas but now he was finally full, satisfied, and so happy on his favorite cock. When Bokuto started pistoning into him with his usual strength and speed, he knew it wouldn't be long until he crashed over the edge. Plus watching Tendou get pounded like that was honestly divine, he and the redhead shared their deep affection for large men who can throw them around and fuck you like a doll. Bokuto caught him watching the other men with a lusty look in his eyes and that flipped a switch, he grabbed Akaashi’s hip with one hand and his beautiful dripping cock with the other and used all his own thigh muscles to pound up into him while holding him in place at the hip. Those thighs were not for show and he quickly brought his lover to climax screaming

“KOUTAROUUU” 

and then collapsing back throwing his head on the others knees, cock still sheathed inside. Seeing the men in front of them increase the intensity and the way Bokutos muscles bunched and pushed his lover to orgasm, was so hot for Tendou, he loved group sex, and he loved to watch, and these two were absolutely gorgeous. From their physical beauty to the way they moved together and how well they knew each other, it was so hot and hearing Akaashi scream turned on Tendou and Ushijima even more.

“I am close Tori” 

Hearing the low voice and grunts in his ear, and feeling the pace picking up Tendou looked down at Bokuto the only person not entirely slumped and asked,

“Hey Kou wanna help me out with something? Be a dear and play with me a little while Toshis hands are busy huh?” Bokuto reached his hands up and grabbed Satoris length firmly while using the other to stroke his hips and stomach. Ushijima realized what was happening and leaned over to put Satori back on all fours with his now hanging cock just over Koutaro’s mouth. Bokuto directed Satori’s cock down with his hands while he licked up and down and watched his friend pound into the ass right above him. Wow if he really stopped to think about it Ushijima’s dick was unreasonably large, he was silently glad the earlier bet hadn’t actually turned into a dick measuring competition. He saw his friend's hips stutter as he came close and he felt Satori jumping in his hands so he gripped tighter and faster with his hands and flicked his tongue on the tip and he felt Satori cum as he watched Ushijima empty himself into his boyfriend.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ 

“It's time for a Bath.” 

Ushijima lifted Tendou up still inside him and carried him through the screen doors to the courtyard. Bokuto watched and quickly followed, scooping Akaashis melted body up with him, Suna helped Osamu stand and they hobbled over as well. All 6 boys got in the bath and soaked in silence feeling their muscles screaming, and their heads spinning. They were all content, but covered in cum and sweat. Then Suna asked the important question they had all forgotten about.  
“I wonder what Sakusa did to them”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be  
> Sakusa and his BDSM room but no promises yet.  
> He doesn't inspire me as much as the others need to collect more spicy HC


	3. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Sakusa did with them?  
> Now you don't need to wonder anymore  
> Sakuatsu  
> Hinakage  
> and a little mixing but not much.
> 
> Also i thought Kags would be the top but he just...didn't turn out that way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains things that were not in the other chapters!!  
> Including:  
> sex toys  
> bdsm  
> power play dynamics  
> gags/restaints

SAKUSA POV  
He opened the door to his room and strode in with confidence. He set himself up in a chair in the center of the room and turned to face the three men who had followed him in.  
“Shoes off, and kneel in a row right there by the door”  
Atsumu had already expected this and was half way to his knees before the other two could react, they were not the type to be left behind and followed the instructions as well, soon they kneeled in a row, Hinata joining Atsumu first and then a hesitant Kageyama kneeling beside his ever eager boyfriend.

“Here’s how this is going to go. I’m going to get you naked and clean you all up. You cannot touch my bed or my blankets so the floor will do. Then I will demonstrate on Atsumu some of our preferred activities and you can let me know if you would like to participate, or if you want to play with each other and just observe, or if one of you wants to try and receive while the other one doms. It’s all a learning opportunity but also I’m here to have a good time so I will not be holding back. Is that clear and acceptable to everyone? If you want to leave I suggest you do it before the naked part begins”

Atsumu was barely present and just nodded his head, lost to mushy brain since Sakusa had said “our preferred activities”, he had no idea that his dark and brooding lover thought of them as an “Us” and the idea of them being a pair made Atsumus chest tight, and oxygen felt hard to come by. Sakusa looked to Hinata next, and his eyes were determined and fiery as he looked back through his mop of hair and said  
“Got it.”  
Kageyama was next, his eyes nervously darting from his boyfriend to Sakusa and back, and his heart was racing, but if Hinata wasn’t scared and wanted to see where this would go he definitely wasn’t going to put a stop to it. Plus he trusted Sakusa, he was good at everything and very careful. He nodded his head took a deep breath and affirmed “Yes that is acceptable, I trust you”.

“Great… now strip and follow me to the bathroom”  
The bathroom was large with a couple of shower heads along one wall and one big tub that could seat at least 4. 

“Okay Hinata and Atsumu- sit, you’re getting washed first” he motioned at the small stools and the boys took their seats, backs to the dominant man and heads lowered. He proceded to grab the shower head and soap up a washcloth while encouraging Kageyama to do the same, then wetting down the two seated boys and then setting to scrubbing them down, focusing on important spots- pits, happy trail, behind the knees. Then with care he sank down to his knees, hands covered in suds and began to gently massage every centimeter of skin around Atsumus genitals, around the base, through the hair, under his balls to his sensitive taint already swelling with arousal. Then with one hand still working the front he took his other hand and reached around behind to work apart his cheeks and into his most sensitive bits, working around the rim and pressing in to make sure every inch was clean to his satisfaction.  
Atsumu was moaning softly at this point, knowing he shouldn’t squirm but his embarrassment at being watched while he was cleaned so intimately was a new sensation, and the blush in his cheeks felt like it would consume his whole body. But then nothing mattered but the feeling of Sakusas fingers entering him and the promise of what could come next.

Sakusa turned to the two younger men,  
“Would you like me to clean you both or--“

“I can do it” Kageyama was already sudsy and following Sakusas lead scrubbing all of Hinata’s bits down. As he made his way down to his pert and muscled ass, Hinata began to preen and moan because he loved the focused attention of Kageyamas hands. Hinata already had a bit of a complex about Kag’s hands, he believed they were magic, the power and precision he held in his fingers had gotten them where they were in life, playing the game they loved, together. And wow his fingers were incredibly skilled, they massaged every inch of his ass, then spread him and rubbed down his tight hole until Hinata sighed and released all the muscles so Kageyama could clean him deeply, while also gently stroking his hardening cock.

“Good work Tobio, I knew you would be able to handle it. Now shall I do you?”  
Kageyama looked up into dark and serious eyes, and decided it might be nice to be cleaned by someone so meticulous and he shouldn’t miss this opportunity so he nodded and Sakusa moved in to wet a fresh washcloth and get it soapy. He began working on Kageyama with no regard to him still touching Hinata. He was thorough and serious as he scrubbed at Kageyama’s pale skin, quickly finishing his torso, neck, arms and armpits. By this time Hinata was being rinsed off gently, eyes closed and blissed out in his lovers arms.

“Sho, get up and go join Atsumu in the tub, I expect you both to be kneeling and ready when I finish here”  
With that order, he bent Kageyama over and began not so gentle ministrations on his hole and exposed taint. Rubbing sudsy hands and cloth between his cheeks and down each thigh. Each leg got attention and Sakusa leaned over to whisper in Kageyama’s ear as he cleaned his feet,  
“You look pretty tight there Tobio, I am going to need you to loosen up okay?”  
Tobio blushed deeply when he realized Sakusa was right he was clenched tightly due to the nerves.

“Wow you blush a lot-- Cute” Sakusa noted as Tobio’s neck began to flush with embarrassment from being scrutinized. He began to drag featherlight touches along the crease of Tobio’s ass causing the kneeling man to shiver with pleasure. He was trying to relax and Sakusa placed a sturdy hand on his lower back as he pressed lightly around the pink and pulsing ring, urging Tobio on whispered praise

“Oh Good job Tobio you are such a good boy when you relax for me, don’t you want to feel good? I can help you feel good” With these gentle urgings Tobio began to relinquish control and allowed Sakusa to reach deeper and clean him out and then rinse off all the soap. Then the curly haired man grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up off the floor so he could whisper to him,

“You did Good, Now go join the others my clean boy” Tobio scrambled up and over to the tub where the other two were kneeling, Atsumu had his head down but Hinata was looking up with wild eyes, looking like he was desperately hungry. Kageyama recognized the look, and paired with a glance down which revealed Hinata excruciatingly hard, red and dripping pre, realized that the two men had probably fooled around while he was being cleaned.

Hinata felt like he was one touch away from exploding, his whole body was straining to hold back his impending orgasm and he could feel his dick begin to slicken with pre cum. Watching Sakusa bend Kageyama over and work him over so well, was maybe the hottest thing he had never imagined seeing. Suddenly he felt a great urge to see Kageyama in many more compromising and vulnerable situations. And when he watched Sakusa grab him by the neck Hinata couldn’t tell which he wanted more; for that to be done to him, or to do it to Kageyama and see that gorgeous, usually angry face shocked and submissive. As his lover stood and stumbled toward him his whole body vibrated with desire, he was practically humming. He needed Tobio inside him, or on him, or under him, just needed to touch him. 

As Tobio joined them in the tub Hinata could not stop himself he turned to his life partner and began to shamelessly hump his leg while reaching up to grab his neck with both hands, he slid easily on his mans hard and freshly clean leg thanks to the slick he had been dripping out. Bracing himself with a firm grip to Tobios neck, making sure his thumbs were not pressing in at all, he began to ride his surprised partner, but soon his own red cock was bumping up against Tobios rising erection.

“Well that wasn’t what I expected but it’s clear Shouyo knows what he wants and I respect that. So follow my lead Sho i’ll show you how I unravel men.”  
Sakusa did not want to wait any longer, Atsumu had been sitting so patiently, head down and ready for anything for a while now. The power of his clear message of utter submission moved Sakusa more than he could say at this moment, he must remember to praise him well later. He lifted Atsumu by the shoulders and kissed him deeply, one hand snaking into his hair and the other on his lower back. Then he turned him and bent him over the edge of the tub, spread his ass and began to lick and probe expertly while also reaching down to pump Tsumu’s hanging cock. He pushed his tongue deeper and toyed with Atsumu’s favorite places, pulling it out and delivering sweet kisses mixed with wet licks, as he did he could feel Tsumu harden and constrict as he neared his first orgasm. Sakusa slowed down, he usually wouldn’t let his partner come so quickly but he had a soft spot for the man and he had been particularly good today. So he slowed down, but he didn’t stop, and this gentle persistence led Atsumu right up to the edge and he sort of teetered there until he collapsed suddenly into moans and wails of pleasure as his orgasm felt like he had finally fallen off the peak and was being melted by the warmth of his lovers tongue on him and in him.

Hinata could not possibly wait any longer he was going to cum from just the friction of his over sensitive cock rubbing Tobio’s gorgeous thigh muscles. But he had this gorgeous man right here, by the neck, so he brought Tobio’s face down to catch the swollen tip of his cock and pushed it against his lips. Tobio immediately wet his lips and opened his mouth to receive what he considered the most delicious treat. Just feeling the wetness of his tongue undid Hinata and he painted the inside of Tobio’s mouth with cum, he couldn’t even make it to his throat. Tobio obediently waited with his mouth open to catch it all, then swallowed and savoured the taste. Ever since the first time he tasted Hinata it had always tasted like a combination of sunshine and his sweet sweat after a long night of setting/spiking drills. He really loved to taste him, and realized in the back of his hazy mind that he really didn’t suck his cock as much as he should anymore. Of course in highschool and college they were so desperate to get quickies in school or at practice that they used to both suck each other off all the time, less mess and easy to hide. But now as adults any kind of foreplay usually led to sex before he could savor, and he didn’t like to ask Hinata to suck his dick because it was just so hard to make him cum that way and it took forever.

Hinata’s legs shook as he held Tobio’s hair and watched him diligently eat his load, if he wasn’t mistaken he almost looked like he was enjoying the taste. Hinata laughed, no way his prissy Tobio would love the taste of cum... right? He finally looked up to see Sakusa face deep in Atsumu with the other man's legs shaking as he moaned and panted.

“Okay Tobio baby thank you so much, now it's your turn so get up on the edge of the tub so I can make you cum.”  
Tobio scrambled up and laid on his back on the edge of the tub, holding his legs up in the air while exposing himself to Hinata, he preferred to cum on his back and it might take a while. Hinata, ever enthusiastic, licked Tobio from the tip of his cock, down in a line over his shaft, balls, taint and finally came all the way down to his ass, rewetting his tongue and licking gently but with probing motions into his partners waiting heat. Then he returned to sucking his balls each one at a time, and again back up to his bouncing tip, licking and sucking excitedly. Tobio moaned, the excitement in his lovers eyes always a huge turn on, Hinata looked ready to devour him and he loved the attention, especially as Hinata dove back to his most sensitive place and began to dig his tongue in and lap, kissing and slurping loudly, too deep in his task to care. At this moment Tobio remembered why they were such a perfect pair, their stamina and enthusiasm going so much further and constantly spurring each other to be better, last longer, or try harder. 

“Mind if I join in, boys?”  
Sakusa leaned over to appreciate Hinata’s hard work and when he heard a noise of affirmation from both of them he reached his dainty and long fingers over to wrap around Tobios impressive length. He began to pull and stroke gently and slowly, just barely putting pressure. This felt like torment to Tobio who was still being eaten vigorously and he was dying to buck up into the gentle grip but didn’t want to lose the sensation in his ass. 

“Don’t even think about moving your hips Tobio, your body is ours now and we decide how fast or slow, how hard or soft, do you understand me?”  
“Yes” He breathed out and stilled his desperate hips.  
“Good boy”  
With this simple praise he tightened his hand marginally but did not speed up, his muscle control was perfect, of course, so he knew he was using only about 10% of his strength, and he knew it would not let the rigid man finish. After a few minutes of this gentle attention Tobio felt like screaming, he wanted to beg for more but Sakusa had made it clear he could not. When his whines began to turn to nonsense pleas, Sakusa reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal cock ring and slipped it over and down. This new pressure felt so good before it felt restrictive, first he wanted to push against it and chase his climax as Hinata massaged his prostate with his hand outside and his tongue and fingers inside. But then he realized that this little ring was stopping him from feeling that release he was craving.

“Okay everyone follow me into the other room, Kageyama and Atsumu, do not touch yourselves or you will be punished.” He led the group to the other room and on the spare bed, not his of course, he laid his bag of toys and tricks. First he chose bindings, a simple leather collar connected to wrist cuffs for Tobio and a wrist cuff ankle cuff combo plus a spread bar for Atsumu, which he left separate for now until he decided how to take him first.  
“Kneel, there on the pillows.”Sakusa strapped Kageyama and Atsumu into their bindings expertly. Hinata was almost bouncing with excitement with the visual of Kageyama having his arms restrained and a collar on, they would ABSOLUTELY need to invest in one for home.

Sakusa decided he wanted to fuck, now, so he bent the kneeling atsumu over the bed, his bound wrists out ahead of him, and his legs spread wide from the bar between them. He pulled his favorite water based lube from the bag and turned to Hinata

“I have lube and tons of sanitized toys in here if you want anything else, if you need help or ideas just let me know” he winked at the red head who seemed to be a natural at pushing his boyfriend to his limits. Hinata dove into the bag, grabbed a lube and some interesting looking silicone toys, one shaped kind of like a unicorn horn, it just looked so cool! Another was a round silicone ball with two straps, a ball gag he realized, it was also black, Hinata sensed a theme. 

His hands full he turned to find Kageyama kneeling on a floor pillow watching him under thick eyelashes. As he made his way over his cock jumped and Kageyama reached for him only to be stopped when his hands tugged at the collar on his neck and jerked him forward, Hinata giggled loudly much to his chagrin and Tobio blushed, face and neck both red. Hinata never told him but he loved that look, tonight he decided to change that,

“Tobio I haven’t told you but I really love when you blush like that, it makes me wonder how far it goes every time” he reached his hand out to trace Tobio’s jawline, down his neck and over his chest till he reached pink and hard nipples, he could only brush against them with one finger as he still held the toys but it still made Tobio shiver and cry out. This reminded Hinata of the toys he had chosen and he placed the dildo and lube down on a nearby pillow in favor of the ball gag. He looked mischievously at his dazed lover and demanded,

“Open your mouth yama, I wanna see you wear this” he opened his mouth diligently and let the smaller man tighten it around his head until it was snug in his mouth. He immediately began to drool and realized this was going to be more embarrassing than expected, and his eyes must have reflected this fear.

“Oh baby you look so sexy, don’t be embarrassed, please, you look so hot for me right now” he soothed his agitated lover, who got embarrassed easily, but Hinata couldn’t handle how hot he looked right now drooling on himself and eyes glazed over. Hinata grabbed two pillows and laid them on the ground one for Kageyama’s head and one for under his hips, then he turned back to his newly docile lover and kept cooing about how sexy he looked, all while moving to grab the lube and fun twisty shaped toy. First he lubed up his hand and moved down to kneel behind his gagged and tied partner, as he began to pressed lubed fingers in he checked,

“How are you doing baby still green?” Kageyama turned his head and met Hinata’s eyes clearly and nodded while trying to say yes but he was stopped by the gag. It was enough and Hinata dipped a finger into him, still loose from Hinata’s aggressive attention earlier, so he quickly added a second finger and began to spread and curl, pulling in and out with his short and stocky fingers faster than Kageyama was expecting, but he was already so aroused that it felt great to have some pressure against his prostate again. He gasped when Hinata added more lube and the cold met his skin and began working his hole open again.

“Okay get down here and lay on these pillows on your back” Tobio turned and laid down as instructed, knees up and legs slightly spread. Hinata moved between his legs and dipped down a hand to add even more lube, he wanted this to go as smoothly as possible for his blissed out boyfriend. Then he slipped the tip of the toy in and watched Tobio take it easily, then with just a light push he began to twist it up into his partner, he got about halfway before his partner clenched down too tight for him to keep going.

“Wow you are always so impressive Baby, you took so much of that on the first try” he crooned and rubbed Tobios cheek where drool and maybe some tears were pooling, but as he leaned into him Hinata’s own length rubbed against his partners which was swollen and still rock hard with the cock ring around it. Tobio lifted his torso and tried to scream, the overstimulation on his cock too much but the ball gag choked the sound and he fell back to the floor defeated. Hinata looked down at his partners clearly tortured cock and considered letting him free, but he might cum before he could take the whole toy so it would have to wait.

“Tobio. Take this whole toy and I will set your cock free”  
“MNPH MNPH” Tobio nodded and spread his knees further, lifting his feet from the floor to show off more of his ass. Hinata couldn’t believe his luck seeing his huge strong man so messy and vulnerable, ass spread with half a toy hanging out of his hole. Hinata dripped more lube on the toy and began to twist it spreading the lube around before beginning to press further, Tobio was taking deep breaths through his nose but managed to relax a bit more, to help him Hinata went slowly and licked and bit his nipples at the same time to distract him from the fullness. Soon Tobio had taken the whole toy and he grunted as he felt the base settle between his spread cheeks. 

“You did it Yama! I am so proud! Well I guess you earned your reward huh” Hinata leaned down and took Tobio into his mouth, licking sucking and hollowing out his mouth like a champ. He quickly began to deep throat him, gagging slightly and spitting on his engorged cock, Tobio was shocked at the sudden and enthusiastic head he was receiving and forgot about the cock ring. He thrust his hips lightly into his favorite waiting mouth and moaned when he hit the back of the throat and felt his partner swallow. Hinata pulled off of his cock with a pop and at the same time pulled off the cock ring with one hand. Next he grabbed Kageyama’s two legs over his left shoulder and with his right hand grabbed the toy and started pumping it in and out at a sharp angle trying to hit Kageyama’s sweet spot and use the pressure from releasing the cock ring to do something usually impossible and get Kageyama to cum without being inside Hinata. 

The fullness from the tapered toy and the relief from the cock ring being removed felt like two opposing forces in his body, fullness and emptiness all at once. He felt the warmth build in his lower stomach and his eyes widened as he felt Hinata turn his wrist to aim the dildo directly at Kageyama’s sweet spot, his hands, still bound, began to flail and reach unsuccessfully for his own cock to reach release. Instead Hinata grabbed him by the collar, and not stopping his speed with the toy said,  
“Cum for me baby I know you want to” His cocky attitude and the strength in his hands made Tobio feel so useless and with one final release of control he gave Hinata what he asked for and came all over himself in ropes of cum, Hinata not pausing his incessant pounding until his dick was completely done twitching.

~~~  
Sakusa had immediately moved to loosen up Atsumu and prep him, not being particularly gentle since he knew the other man could take it. Then, unconsciously spurred on by the other mens enthusiastic noises Sakusa began to press his large cock up against Tsumu’s hole much sooner than usual, the submissive man was not complaining however, and began to ever so slightly press back into the waiting shaft trying to feel the tip slide into him and give some relief. Atsumu had a lot of sex, but never had it felt as good and safe as when Sakusa sunk his heavy length into him, now it was the only dick that could make him feel full and with this thought his hole relaxed and Kiyoomi pushed forward all the way to the hilt. They both signed with relief, Kiyoomi was more enamored with Atsumu than he would admit, so he began to slide out to distract his brain from such sappy thoughts. He needed more distraction, this time, as he pressed in he moved his hand to the bag and grabbed the first two things that his hand found, a blind fold and a small zapping rod for electricity play. 

“A little zap okay Tsum? Or would you rather a wartenberg wheel?”  
“Zap is okay Omi”  
“Good”  
He added more lube and began to set a steady but slow rythm, fucking into Atsumu as he brought the short rod up on the lowest setting and zapped first his left thigh, then his right, then his left ass cheek, then his right, each time causing Atsumu to jump and clench his legs, glutes and anal rings too. Sakusa loved it when he could time it just right and feel Atsumu tighten along his whole length. This time when he bottomed out he touched the rod to Atsumus bare sole, causing a shriek which only made Sakusa press harder into his ass and use his free hand to press his face down as well. Then the other foot to balance it out, and remind Atsumu that his screams meant nothing, all while pounding his hard cock into him. Atsumu grew up with a twin so he could take a lot of torment, from tickling to wrestling to waterplay, so Sakusa had little mercy for him and decided he wanted to hear him scream again and turned the wand up a notch. He started this time with the feet, tracing up each leg in turn, slowing his pace with the wand and his thrusts, and took his time enjoying Atsumu crying out into the blanket and wriggling his hips trying to escape the zaps.

“OMI OMI oh good gracious god omi NOOOOO” He cried out. Sakusa turned off the wand and tossed it aside, then he lifted Atsumu by the arms and hooked them around his own neck, simultaneously reaching around and grabbing his mostly abandoned and still restrained cock. He swiftly removed the cock ring that had been in place since in the tub and began to stroke Atsumu’s cock firm and quickly. All the while he continued pumping his whole cock into his partner, deeply enjoying the way he tightened up in response to finally being played with. Sakusa continued to please his partner, finally willing to give him some release but wanting to go slowly so he could milk the tightness of his partner's ass when he was on the edge of orgasm. Ever a master of control he slowed his hand and his hips even more, dragging his cock out so just the tip remained, and moved one hand up to play with the submissive man's nipples. Ever so slowly Sakusa pushed in and out of his man while he gently teased and pulled at his hard cock and nipples, this continued until Atsumu warned,

“Oh gawd Omi can I please cum it feels so good”  
“Yes foxy you can cum” Atsumu spasmed in his arms and came all over the blanket in front of him, while Omi continued to fuck him through the orgasm, holding him tightly, cock still inside to feel the delicious spasms of his muscles, and he bit into Atsumu’s shoulder as he fell into his own orgasm grinding into Astumu’s swollen and throbbing ass. 

Both men collapsed onto the bed, slowly disentangling their limbs as Sakusa freed Atsumu’s wrists and took off the blindfold. Then he began to gently slide out as he rubbed Tsumu’s lower back soothingly and reached down to free his shaking legs.

“You did such a good job Tsum, we’re almost done now just let me get you out of these okay?” His voice gentler than usual he scooped Atsumu up in his arms, cradling him like a baby and carried him back to the bathroom to begin to run a nice warm bath. He set Atsumu in the shallow warm water and was about to stand again and check on the others when he felt the smaller man tug at his neck,

“Please don’t leave me yet Omi I-I need you” he hiccuped and whimpered a little to prove his point and Sakusa could not leave him. So he got comfortable with the other man still cradled in his arms and just rocked him gently as the water filled up around them, holding them in this moment of joy and oxytocin from their shared orgams. 

~~~

Hinata watched the other men finish their scene and move to the bathroom. He turned his focus back to his fucked out partner, lying limp on the pillows covered in cum and slight sheen of sweat, looking delicious. He leaned down and began gently licking up the mess on Kageyama’s stomach, tasting each drop with curiosity and slurping extra when he reached the pooling sweat between his abs. Kageyama moaned as Hinata’s soft cheek brushed against the swollen overused tip of his cock.

“Oh do you want something? I thought you would be too tired after that” Kageyama made like he was going to speak then shook his head trying to remove the ball gag, Hinata reached up to help him out of it, watching as Kageyma sucked in his drool and wiped his mouth petulantly.

“No way baka, tired after just one? Come sit on my face and I will show you who wants something” Hinata giggled at the affectionate tone, and compiled, he was not one to miss out on getting his ass eaten, especially with his man still bound beneath him, he got up to kneel with his thighs hugging Kageyams face, and leaned over to continue cleaning off the cum from Tobio’s rock hard abs. Kageyama stretched his neck up and buried his lips and tongue in Hinata's hole, licking and sucking passionately, his mouth free at last to move. Hinata mewled loudly as Kageyama really leaned into him, devouring with a primal passion he didn’t always show, this drove Hinata further down and he took Kageyama’s large and almost fully hard cock into his mouth returning the favor of sloppy, wet kisses and licks. Moaning into each other, they were quickly lost in the overwhelming taste and scent of their bodies, Tobio’s face a mess with spit and sweat, his eyes closed just lost in the bliss of Hinata who was allowing his tongue inside and grinding deeply against his face, like he needed it. Kageyama had rarely felt more relaxed, unbothered and content as he did in this moment, drowning in his favorite kind of sunshine and being useful to the light of his life. Hinata paused his work to sit up and ride his lovers face hard, at the same time rutting his cock into Tobios bound and waiting hands, to his credit the genius immediately figured out what he was aiming for and angled his hands to catch Hinata's cock on each forward slide of his hips. He timed his sucking and prodding with his tongue just right and Shoyou began to scream in pleasure, crying out for more and more as his boyfriend took him apart with hands and mouth. 

Finally satisfied, he slipped off of his perch and felt around until he found the lube and coated his own hole with a large dollop. Then with practiced ease he stood over his sweet boyfriend, lined himself up with Kageyama’s huge erection and dropped onto him in a full squat, relying on his thick thighs to balance all while accepting a huge intrusion between his cheeks. He proceeded to ride like a champ, his thighs doing all the work as he used his hands to toy with Kageyama’s pecs and sensitive nipples, pressing hard and brushing over light pink peaks roughly. He knew Kags needed it rough and deep, he loved the stimulation, and Hinata had been practicing with him since highschool, their bodies moving together without a thought. Kageyama, still bound and without use of his hands and arms, pushed his hips up to meet his lover, tightening his glutes and thrusting quick and low, trying to hit the spot to make Hinata scream. It worked quickly and Hinata’s cries were loud in the empty room, louder than their skin slapping on each powerful thrust. Kageyama kept going even as his partner faltered, distracted by the pounding of his prostate, freckled thighs shook and Sho rested weight on Kageyama, this was no strain to him he lifted more weight when he did hip thrusts at the gym every week. He used this stamina and strength to pound them both close to the edge then he grabbed Hinata’s cock with both hands and jerked it in opposition to his thrusts, every muscle engaged in bringing his lover to climax.

“Ohhhh Toobbiiioooo I am going to --fuck” Hinata’s cum shot out and covered the bottom of Tobio’s face and his chest, this load much smaller after so much play. 

“SHITTTT you feel so damn good don’t MOVE” He pounded one, two, three more times and on the last time he could feel Hinata clench down in his post orgasmic spasms and Tobio finally came, deep inside filling up Hinata easily, this orgasm much more satisfying as he worked hard for both him and Shoyou. He let his legs drop and they both collapsed, breathing deeply, Sho leaned on his chest and whispered,

“We are definitely getting a collar for home, you look so hot this way” Tobio blushed deeply but didn’t refuse. Pleased by this win, Hinata began to undo the wrist cuffs and then the collar, pulling the whole apparatus away. He truly just wanted to roll over and sleep while still cockwarming for his boyfriend, but Tobio deserved some serious aftercare at this point. So he slid off and stood with shaky legs, offering a hand to Tobio and tugging him toward the bathroom again. There he saw Sakusa standing, Atsumu still held to his chest, draining the bathtub

“I am draining it so you can take a bath next, I am going to put Tsumu to bed next so I will see you in the other room.”  
“Thanks Omi-san”  
Hinata collapsed into the tub dragging Tobio behind him, and set about refilling it as the older men climbed out.  
Sakusa took the sleepy and now clean Atsumu to his bed and wrapped him up in blankets, sitting next to him and petting his back until he drifted off and his grip on the curly haired man finally loosened. Sakusa breathed deeply and stood up to begin cleaning, he took all the used toys and harnesses and brought them to the sink in the bathroom, eyeing the exhausted boys in the bath tub on his way out. He decided that he wanted to soak on his own, so he opened the door to the outside and sank down into the outdoor pool, leaning his head back and sighing out loud enjoying the silence in the night air. He thought to himself about the scene that had just happened, Hinata and Kageyama were naturals, he barely had to do anything to help them. Maybe he should take them under his kink wing and make these monsters into an even better team, it seemed they had the perfect connection and give and take of energy. His mind drifted back to his own personal favorite setter, and wondered if their energy matched that well, he couldn't seem to leave the other man alone so he couldn’t deny there was some kind of special attraction.

Hinata rested in Kageyama’s arms, blissed out and enjoying being held in such a large muscled embrace, letting his body float out, ass just breaking the surface of the water as Kageyama anchored him. The warm water soothing their aching legs, the two embraced and Hinata gently nuzzled his face into Kageyama's neck and whispered,  
“Mmm that was fun, I wonder what we missed with the other guys”  
“You always get fomo baka, just enjoy the moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end of this story but there will be more Haikyuu fics from me and maybe even JJK or MHA

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT in chapter two ya'll  
> See you there!  
> Its Orgy time


End file.
